The New York Obesity Nutrition Research Center (NYONRC) has as its primary aim to convene and support - by its Core Services, Pilot & Feasibility and Enrichment programs - funded investigators at Columbia University and the Albert Einstein College of Medicine studying obesity. The themes for this Center include: the etiology, pathophysiology and complications of obesity; treatment strategies; the physiology of weight regulation; development of new tools and strategies for the study of nutrition and obesity; and the training and development of scientists to study nutrition and obesity. A particular strength of the NYONRC, by design, is an explicit commitment to the promotion of multidisciplinary research that integrates basic observations relating to nutritional, metabolic an behavioral biology, with the application of these insights to clinical approaches to the prevention and treatment of obesity. The size and breadth of our base has provided a strong basis for collaborations and productivity. During the current cycle, the research base has grown substantially from 75 to 109 funded members. In 2014, NYONRC members were PIs on 155 obesity-related NIH grants totaling $55,939,716 in direct costs ($19,032,744 NIDDK) and 55 foundations and pharmaceutical entities supported obesity-related grants totaling $9,595,751. Furthermore, members are PIs of ten NIH training grants, three P01 program projects, the CTSA at Columbia, and mentors of ten K series and three F31 graduate awards. These efforts are supported by our three Biomedical Research Cores: Human Phenotyping, Animal Phenotyping and Molecular Biology/Molecular Genetics. Since the last submission, the Cores have provided ~25,000 services to 91 members, including ~9000 services now provided by the Human Phenotyping Core, 14,000 services from the Animal Phenotyping Core and >3000 service requests involving more than 100,000 samples by the Molecular Genetics/Molecular Biology Core. . The research base is also supported by a highly successful Pilot & Feasiblity Program - subsidized by the sponsoring institutions - that awarded $820,000 to 10 investigators since the last submission. The NYONRC is a dynamic enterprise that has strong institutional support permitting it to evolve and thrive as it fosters novel and collaborative science in the study of obesity.